the movie Games
by JMS135
Summary: 32 campers have now arrived at a movie studio, this is the sequel to the camp games, one of these campers are going to win 25,000 dollars. who will win. the is season 2 of the games
1. author's note need OC'S

**hello everyone here we have the movie games, the sequel to the camp games this is only an opening, I had to remake it to fix problems up. if you want to send your OC's in feel free.**

**Enjoy.**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor arrived at a studio. where they do another game of the movie games.

the 16 previous campers from the camp games are going to be their.

James then appeared.

" hello campers welcome to the movie games now instead of having sixteen contestants taking on the movie games like the sixteen took on the camp games, we have a bunch of new contestants ready to take on the camp games, some of them will join you in your team and some will go against you, here they are", said James.

**CLIFF HANGER. not a bad one though, sorry for making it short, but I am in a little hurry. you might see the next chapter tomorrow. **

**it is now time, I might need to borrow some of your OC's, If you want to your OC's in this story then feel free do review and send in your OC.**

**NAME:**

**GENDER:**

**ANIMAL/HUMAN:**

**RELATIONSHIP:**

**OTHER INFORMATION:**

**again sorry for making this short, but I am a bit busy at the moments, until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**

**BROFIST.**


	2. day 1: an Alien invasion

**hello everyone here we have the movie games, another chapter enjoy. also note to AATC4EVER I have also used Cole and Chloe in this story and you send them in on my first story before I was going to remake it, so Cole and Chloe are going to be in this story, enjoy.**

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Judy, Jason, Joshua, Xander, Margaret, Richard, Becca, David, waited for the next contestants to come to do the movie games, then 14 people/chipmunks arrived at the studio.

their names are Chassidy, Michael, Cole Chloe, Dexter, Valerie, Fangster, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simon(human), Max, Joe and Freg. Joe is Becca's new boyfriend, after last season, Becca dumped Ryan and went for Joe, and Ryan vowed revenge on Simon for making Ryan loose his girlfriend. Charlie, Bob, Simon(human), Mary, Max and Freg are my OC's and they are human and so is Joe, and the rest of the other OC's that Belong to the other authors that gave me their OC's are Chipmunk but Fangster is a wolf.

" human Simon and Chipmunk Simon, you both have the same name so here is what we are going to do, Chipmunk Simon, we will from now on keep your name as simon, Human Simon we will from now on only you Simone, is that Alright", said James.

" yeah it's okay, so we don't have to confuse anyone", said Simone(human Simon).

" excellent, now here is what is going to happen, every day you will be doing a challenge based on a movie, and the end of each Challenge someone will be sent home, right now we have 32 contestants and at the end of this month one of you will win $25,000", said James.

" okay now, your first movie you will be doing is an Alien movie Challenge, in a fleet is like a maze, not the cornfield maze but a big maze that looks industrial, in that fleet are eggs, what you have to do is find and egg and grab it and come out, remember to avoid the mother alien, if she spots you she will shot you and if you get hit the slime then you out, those that managed to make it out of the fleet with an egg, will stay in for another day and get to spend tonight in the super trailer, at the end of today, one of you will be going home, ready, set, GO", shouted James, and the team went in the fleet.

in the entrance of the fleet are three paths, a staircase that leads up, an elevator that leads down and a door that leads to ground floor. they decided to split up, Jeanette, Charlie, Joe, Chloe, Becca, Cole, Fangster, Michael, Chassidy and Joshua went up the stairs. Bob, Eleanor, Simone, Nichole, Alvin, Judy, Charlene, Theodore, David and Mary took the Elevator. Brittany, Freg, Ryan, Dexter, Richard, Max, Margaret, Jason, Valerie, Tom, Xander and Simon took the door. the mother Alien which is actually a stunt woman in a costume went down the stairs to where Bob, Eleanor, Simone, Nichole, Alvin, Judy, Charlene, Theodore, David and Mary are.

at the top floor Becca, Joshua, Joe, Cole, Charlie, Jeanette, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster and Chloe arrived in a room, then the door slamed shut and the alarm went off, then three long wooden planks appeared on the wall hanging strong, Becca and Chloe hopped on the one on the left, Charlie and Michael hopped on the middle plank, Joe and Cole, hoped on the one on the right of the room, they decided to hop on them Just in case any thing bad is going to happen, Jeanette, Chassidy, Joshua and Fangster were still standing at the floor, then the floor began to like like it is opening, making a hole and underneath is a dark pit full of goo and if they fall in they won't continue on with this challenge, so Joshua hopped on with Becca and Chloe, Chassidy hopped on with Charlie and Michael, while Fangster and Jeanette were still at the ground, the ground is Getting smaller, so they have to hop on a plank now or they will fall in the pit, Jeanette made it on the plank were Cole and Joshua are, and Fangster hopped on the middle almost fell in but made it, all ten of are stuck in the room and bellow them is a dark pit and if they fall in then they are out of this challenge.

in the Ground floor the twelve Dexter, Richard, Margaret, Xander, Ryan, Freg, Max, Simon, Tom, Brittany, Jason and Valerie arrived and spotted three doors, one door, leads to the top deck, one door leads to the bottom deck, one door leads to a pit of goo, Dexter and Valerie picked the door on the left. Tom, Max, Freg, Ryan and Xander picked the door in the middle. and the rest, Jason, Brittany, Simon, Margaret and Richard picked the door on the right it was revealed that the door on the right leads up, the door in the middle leads down and the door on the left leads to the pit of goo. so Jason, Brittany, Simon, Margaret and Richard went up to where Becca, Joshua, Joe, Chloe, Charlie, Jeanette, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster and Cole are. Tom, Max, Freg, Ryan and Xander went downstairs to where Bob, Eleanor, Simone, Nichole, Alvin, Judy, Charlene, Theodore, David and Mary are. and as for Dexter and Valerie, they fell down a pipe, tumbling down like a slide or drain, then PLOP, their they landed in a pool of goo.

in the basement, David, Mary, Judy, Nichole, Theodore, Alvin, Eleanor, Simone, Charlene and Bob, arrived at a maze, then they spotted the mother alien ready to shoot some goo at them. David, Judy, Eleanor, Mary, Nichole and Simon ran off in the maze. Theodore, Charlene, Alvin and Bob are still with the alien. then as the alien shot Slime at Theodore, Alvin and Bob. Charlene ran in the maze to catch up with the others, then the mother alien, took Alvin, Theodore and bob and threw them down a chute that led to the pool of goo where they meet Valerie and Dexter.

in the Top deck the ten Chloe, Becca, Joshua, Michael, Charlie, Chassidy, Fangster, Cole, Joe and Jeanette and standing on planks and if they fall of the planks then they will tumble down to the pool of goo. then a voice came.

" if you guys want to get out of this room to avoid the pool of goo falling in, you must answer questions correctly, if you get one right then can come out if you get any wrong then you must sacrifice one of you members", said the voice. first it was Chloe, Becca and Joshua first if they get the question wrong then one of them must fall in the pit, the first they got was the correct answer after they answered so they climbed up a rope ladder to get to an air vent, at the next ledge it was Fangster, Chassidy, Charlie and Michael, the question they got was wrong and Fangster Fell in the dark pit, the question they got was also correct and then they followed Chloe, Becca and Joshua to the next room, while Fangster PLOPED in the pool of goo. as for Jeanette, Joe and Cole, they got a question and got it wrong and Cole fell in, the next question for Joe and Jeanette they managed to get right so they followed the others while Cole joined in with the pool of goo.

Jason, Brittany, Simon, Margaret and Richard arrived at the top floor and they spotted a chasm and a 2 cm ledge so they can get across, if they make it across the ledge then they can get to the chamber that is where the eggs are, but if they fall off then they will land in the pool of goo 50 metres away from them, Jason went first and he fell in, Brittany went up and also fell in, Simon was up next and he fell in, Margaret came up next and on her way to the ledge she made it across and as for Richard, he fell in, so Margaret went to the egg chamber while Jason, Brittany, Simon and Richard are now in the pool of goo, meeting the other contestant who are also in goo.

Jeanette, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Charlie, Chloe, Becca and Joshua went to the chasm and they had to do the same thing Margaret did walkling along the 2 cm ledge, Joe went first and he made it across, Michael was up next and he also made it across, Jeanette was up next and she made it across, Chassidy was the next to walk down the ledge and she fell in, Charlie was up next and he made it across, Chloe was up next and she made it across, Becca went up after Chloe and Becca also made it across but almost fell in, Then it was Joshua now and he also made it across. Joe, Margaret, Jeanette, Charlie, Chloe, Becca and Joshua went to the eggs Chamber while Chassidy was having a little swim in the pool of goo.

in the maze Charlene, David, Judy, Nichole, Eleanor, Simone and Mary were still walking and trying to get out and the mother alien is still catching up with them. David, Simone and Mary managed to make it out. Eleanor, Judy, Nichole and Charlene are still in the maze. the mother Alien shooted down Charlene and Eleanor and through them in the chute of the pool of goo. Nichole and Judy managed to avoid her, but as they are at the exit, they saw the mother alien but the two of them managed to make it out and began to catch up with David, Simone and Mary.

Judy, Mary, Simone, David and Nichole spotted two doors, one leads to the Alien egg chamber, the other leads to the pool of Goo, Judy, Mary and Simone reached to the egg Chamber. David and Nichole fell in the pool of goo. Xander, Ryan, Freg, Max and tom then arrived and once they went to the two doors. Ryan and Freg followed Judy, Mary and Simone to the Egg Chamber. Xander, Max and Tom fell in the pool of goo.

there are now 13 contestants left in the fleet. Mary, Judy, Freg, Ryan and Simone, arrived from going up a ladder and arrived at the egg chamber, it was another chasm, in the middle is a chest of Alien eggs, to arrive their they have to walk along a plank, and to leave they have to swing across on a rope, bellow the chasm is just a sliding tunnel that leads to the pool of goo. Mary was up first and when she started to walk along the plank she made it across, then she grabbed an egg and started to swing across the rope, and made it across and started to leave the chamber. Judy was up next, she walked along the plank but unfortunately lost balance and fell in. Freg was up next and luckily for him he made it across the plank then he grabbed an egg, and instead of using the rope he decided to jump for it and hardly reached the other side so he fell in. Ryan was up next, and when he Already fell in before he took the first step on the plank. Simone went up next and just as he was almost there to the eggs he tripped and fell in the tunnel. and so far right now it is only Mary getting tonight's invincibility.

Chloe, Joe, Jeanette, Margaret, Becca, Joshua, Charlie and Michael then arrived to the egg chamber, Chloe was up First and she Managed to make it across the plank then she grabbed the egg and when she took a swing on the rope she slipped and fell in. Joe was up next and he made it across the plank, grabbed an egg and tripped when he was about to get the rope and fell in. Jeanette the only Chipette left was up next and she managed to make it across the plank and then she grabbed an egg and then she went for the rope but just like Chloe she slipped and fell in the pool of goo. Margaret was up next and she started to walk along the plank and fell in when she lost footing. Becca was up next and before she took her first step on the plank she tripped and fell. Joshua was up next and he almost made it to the eggs but he fell in. Charlie went up next and he started walking along the planks and he lost footing an fell in. Michael was up next, if he makes it then he will join Mary in exiting this fleet, if he falls in then it will only be Mary doing the exit challenge, he started to walk along the plank, he was almost there but as he reached the last step he fell in.

Mary then arrived at the exit surrounded with moving lazer lights, if she she makes it to the other side without touching the lazers then she gets invincibility but if she touches the lazer then anyone can get eliminated tonight. she almost dropped the egg, she managed to catch it, if she broke it then she will have to go back to the chamber where she could fall in goo, she almost touch a lazer which almost cost her the game. but she managed to make it to the other side, she then left the fleet.

" congratulations Mary on being the only contestant to leave the fleet, so you get invincibility and you are the only one to spend tonight in the super trailer, anyone can go home tonight, anyone but you", said James.

" yes", Mary cheered, then the other contestants left the camp all covered in goo.

" Tonight one of you is going home, in the jemmy awards ceremony, you are all going to vote for who you think should leave the camp, and since Mary has won invincibility you can't vote for her", said James.

when the night came. Becca, Joshua, Chassidy, Ryan, Simon, Alvin, Mary, Jason, Nichole, Eleanor, Valerie, Jeanette, Max, Michael, Theodore, Dexter, Charlene, Joe, Richard, Judy, Brittany, Tom, Cole, Margaret, Freg, Charlie, David, Simone, Chloe, Xander, Fangster and Bob sat down on the seats. James was on the stage with 31 medals.

" campers I have 31 medals on this table, they all have chocolate in them, they also represent life, if I call out your name you may come and claim your medal, the camper who does not receive a medal must leave, hop on that limo and leave this place immediately. Mary since you were the only one who won this challenge you get the first medal", said James as Mary grabbed, that leaves 30 medals remaining.

" the next two medals go to Chassidy and Becca", said James. then he continued.

" I then present the next three medals to Fangster, Tom and Simone", said James. then Mary, Chassidy, Becca, Fangster, Tom and Simone grabbed a medal each.

" that is 6 medals done, only 25 medals left and only 26 campers. the next four medal go to Michael, Bob, Joe and Charlie", said James as then the four medals were taken and that leaves 21 medals remaining and 22 contestants fighting for it.

" the next five medals go to Dexter, David, Ryan, Cole and Joshua", said James, once the five went to grab their medals, there now leave 16 left, and 17 campers remaining.

" the next five medals go to Freg, Alvin, Margaret, Chloe and Judy", said James. as the five collected their medals.

" there are now only 11 medals left and there are only, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jason, Richard, Charlene, Max, Nichole, Xander and Valerie left, the next four medals go to Jeanette, Richard, Eleanor and Max", said James. Then the four collected their medals and that only left Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Charlene, Jason, Nichole, Xander and Valerie left.

" the next two medals go to Charlene and Brittany, then the next one goes to Theodore", said James as Theodore, Charlene and Brittany each grabbed a medal.

" the next two medal go to Nichole and Jason", said James, once Nichole and Jason each grabbed a medal that only left the remaining three.

" Xander, Valerie and Simon, two of you are going to stay in the game and one of you is going to leave, the second last medal goes to Simon", said James.

" Valerie and Xander, who ever doesn't get this last medal must leave this place, and the final medal goes to Valerie", said James, as Simon and Valerie each grabbed a marshmallow Xander left the studio for good.

Simon went in his cabin and then he saw Ryan.

" want do you want Ryan", said Simon.

" it was supposed to be you going home first, because you have no friends", said Ryan.

" actually I do have friends, Brittany, Eleanor, Judy, Jason, Michael, Chassidy, almost al of them and my Girlfriend Jeanete, and at least I still have my girlfriend unlike Becca who dumped who and found an awesome guy Joe and started dating him and forgot about Jockstrap Edwards", said Simon.

" okay you listen here, thanks to you my Girlfriend dumped me, and here is what is going to happen, if you want to keep your Girlfriend you will have to do what I say", said Ryan.

" I refuse, I would rather Dumped Jeanette than be your Slave", said Simon.

" I hope these photos can grant you 'rather' request", said Ryan showing the photos of Simon kissing Jillian.

" that only happen before I dated Jeanette I never even liked Jillian", said Simon.

" if you want to keep your girlfriend then you must do exactly what I say", said Ryan.

" so you are now Blackmailing me, only because I have beaten you in last season and Becca dumped you over a game, you are stupid", said Simon.

" would you like to take that back, because I can make your soon to be ex Girlfriend hate you for life once I show her these photos, so if you don't do at least one thing I say, then I show them to her", said Ryan. and then he also said.

" if you tell anyone this, Jeanette will dump you", said Ryan as he then went off.

" what am I going to do", said Simon.

**Next chapter will be very soon. sorry for not putting in much speech marks, next Chapter might be longer than this one, maybe, I like to thank AATC4EVER, TheSimonette254, Alvinascar5, and Maskedlord for sending me in their OC's. i my other OC's Charlie, Mary, Bob, Human Simon, Max and Freg are from my game story the crystal maze. I have a poll on my profile so you can decide what is going to happen in the next chapter. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	3. day 2: a medieval day

**last time on the movie games 32 campers have arrived, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Becca, Judy, Jason, Xander, Joe, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Valerie, Dexter, Cole, Chloe, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster, Tom, Nichole, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max and Freg, have arrived at the movie and did their first Challenge based on an alien movie, they had to go in a fleet, grab an alien egg and leave without getting covered in goo and at the end it was only Mary who succeeded and was the only to have invincibility and gets to spend that night in the super trailer, and at the jemmy awards ceremony it as Xander who left. we now have 31 campers left and 31 is going to turn to 30 in this chapter. enjoy.**

after the incident between Ryan and Simon, Simon had started doing things Ryan says, like making Ryan's bed, washing his clothes and give him his own food, Simon went in the boys trailer and started to search for the photo.

last night the girls in the girls trailer were arguing over who should sleep where.

" I should be sleeping at the east side so my head can be closer to the ocean", shouted Charlene.

" that is the dumbest thing I ever heard, we are in Toronto, we are no where near the ocean", said Brittany.

" guys please stop arguing, besides James said we need to be up by seven AM, we are arguing over beds we should draw straws", said Chassidy.

" who has straws", said Becca.

" we could use the pencils I have", said Margaret as she went to grab 12 pencils different sizes.

" that is a great idea", said Nichole.

then Margaret returned.

" okay, the long ones sleep up top bunk, the short ones sleep at bottom, whoever gets the shortest of all has to sleep with Charlene unfortunately", said Margaret, Charlene then Glared at Margaret.

Nichole got long Chassidy got short and they both sleep together. Jeanette has top and Judy has bottom and they both sleep with each other. Brittany has long and Eleanor has short and they both sleep with each other. Margaret has top and Mary has bottom and they have same bunk and now Mary knows where she is sleeping at after she comes back from the super trailer. Chloe has top and Valerie has bottom and they both sleep with other. Becca has the longest of all and she decided to sleep on the couch and she didn't tell anyone but the couch is so comfortable. and Charlene has the Shortest of all so she has a bed all to her self.

while Simon was searching for the photo, he thought to himself about knowing he used to have a crush on Jillian and she used Simon only to a bet. then Simon insulted her and called her a B!+c#, and that has been put in a rumor and Jillian almost ruined the Chipmunks Reputation, luckily Simon has Jeanette, and that photo of him Kissing Jillian, that wasn't real, the photo was actually Simon and Jillian talking and it showed Simon's face in a kissing mode with his lips touching Jillian's, Jillian isn't Simon's First kiss, Jeanette is, and if she sees those pictures then she is going to think Simon is cheating on her.

he continued on searching then he saw Ryan in front of him with the real photo.

" looking for this", said Ryan showing the photo.

" no, actually yes, Ryan, I know you lost to a game and Becca dumped you over that, I do feel sorry for you, ( whispers: not really), but Blackmailing me to being your slave to avoid loosing my girlfriend isn't going to get Becca back to you", said Simon.

" I know, but she will, and if she doesn't get back to me before either her or me get eliminated, I will show Jeanette these photos", said Ryan.

" fine, if you want to have Becca Back talk to Alvin, he is the love doctor", said Simon.

" I don't want Alvin's Advice, he will Just have a great plan and I won't have you as my slave any more, you better make sure Becca and I get back together or Jeanette will Ignore you for life, and you will be back to being a loner", said Ryan.

" I have never been a loner, I always had friends, and you think I am not cool only because I have glasses and look nerdy but I am cool and so are Alvin and Theodore, and without me the chipmunks won't be good, sorry to say this Jockstrap but I will Always be better than you since I am a better singer and you sound like chalkboard getting scratched, I have a high intelligence and you have a brain as a size of a single piece of sand, and Ryan, I am famous known around the entire world and you are only famous because of school, and now I am more famous, your 'used to be friends' cheered for me since I kicked your ass, and send your girlfriend to someone who doesn't eat dog poop for Dessert", said Simon, then he thought of an Idea. so he continued as he showed a in his USB that shows a video he took one night of Ryan sleepwalking eating dog poop mistaking it for a wonka bar saying 'Willy Wonka is a horrible candy man'.

" and I have a video to prove it so I can humiliate you in front of everyone in the school, but this can be my Blackmail, so I don't have to be your slave, so if you show that photo to Jeanette, I will show this video to Becca and she will regret ever touching your lips, and she will throw up when she sees your face and so will every other girl", said Simon.

" okay", said Ryan.

" I need to get that USB off him", thought Ryan.

" I need to get that Photo off him", thought Simon.

later on at the cafeteria James arrived in a night suit.

" welcome campers, today's movie genre is a medieval movie, in this Challenge is where we can decided the teams, the 31 of you are sent on a quest to retrieve one of the six swords out the six stone ambles, the six who do that are the team leaders, and they can pick the others to join their team, in the end one of you will leave, to begin your challenge we start at the centre of the forest", said James as then the 31 campers followed James at the forest.

" there are four paths that can get you out of the forest, choose wisely, if you pick the north path then you do a physical task, pick east then you do a mental task, pick south then you do a skill, and if you pick west then you do a luck challenge, complete the task their then you leave the forest and can continue on with the quest, fail then you sit out until the end of the game, take your pick, and choose wisely", said James as he vanished.

" how did he do that", said Chassidy.

" I don't know, but all I know is that is creepy", said Michael.

soon then. Dexter, Fangster, Tom, Brittany, Ryan, Alvin, Bob, Joshua and Charlene went north. Michael, Simon, Jeanette, Valerie, Jason, Nichole, Chassidy, Judy and Simone went east. Chloe, Becca, Joe, David, Eleanor, Max and Cole went south. Theodore, Margaret, Mary, Richard, Freg and Charlie went west.

as Fangster, Alvin, Charlene, Tom, Ryan, Bob, Dexter, Joshua and Brittany walked along the north path they spot a bunch of stepping stones, what they had to do is walk along the stones, get from one side of the path to the other, without touching the ground, those that make it across can continue on to the next round, those that touch the ground are out. fangster went first and Made it across, Alvin was up next and he also made it across, Charlene was up third and she touched the floor, Tom was up next and he also touched the floor, Ryan was up next and he made it across, Bob was up next and he made it across, Dexter was up next and he also made it across, Joshua was up next and he touched the floor, and finally it was Brittany's turn and she made it across.

" hey Alvin, Brittany", said Ryan.

" what", said Alvin.

" Simon has a USB on him and it shows a porno picture of you two and he said he is going to send it on the internet", said Ryan.

" really", said Brittany.

" yes", said Ryan.

" I am going to have a talk with Simon", said Brittany.

" I don't Believe you Ryan", said Alvin.

"you better, he is jealous of you because you have a great popularity, and he has none, if he shows that picture on the internet your future would be over and he will take your spotlight", said Ryan.

" Prove it", said Alvin.

" how can I prove it when he has the USB", said Ryan.

" okay", Lied Alvin. then he thought.

_" I am to see what is in that USB, if it is the picture Ryan is Right, but if it is Something else, then I will know Ryan is Lying", _Alvin Thought.

as Jeanette, Simon, Chassidy, Judy, Valerie, Michael, Jason, Simone and Nichole were walking along the east path they spotted what look like a little stage with a trapdoor, there is going to be a question for each of them, one by one they had on the trapdoor, the trapdoor, leads back to the film lot, they had to answer the question correctly to continue on with the quest, if they get the answer wrong then the trapdoor will open and they will fall. the machine will tell the riddle and they have to write it on on a pad and then place the pad in the machine and stand on the trapdoor and let the machine show the results.

the riddle is _this colour, very interesting, better than gold, and looks like Silver._ Jeanette, Chassidy, Jason, Judy, Valerie and Nichole said Platinum. Simon, Simone and Michael said Grey, the trapdoor open and Michael, Simon and Simone fell in. Jeanette, Jason, Judy, Valerie, Chassidy and Nichole continued on the quest and went on the path as they met with Brittany, Dexter, Ryan, Bob, Fangster and Alvin.

Chloe, Eleanor, David, Joe, Max, Cole and Becca were still walking down the south path and they spotted, an archery set, each competitor gets a shot at shooting the arrows and must shoot at the green of the target, if they shoot green they can continue on with the quest, if they shoot at red then their quest is over, if they shoot at amber then they must shoot again.

Chloe went first and shot at Green. Max was next and shot at Green as well. Next up was Eleanor and she shot at Red resulting her to be eliminated. Cole was up next and he shot at Green. Joe was next and he shot at Amber so he will have to try again later. David was next and he shot at Red. Becca was next and she shot at Amber. Becca and Joe went and tried again and there was a different result, Becca shot at Green and Joe shot at Amber again. so Becca joined the others continuing on with the quest. Joe took another shot and got to the Red. after that Becca, Cole, Max and Chloe continued on with the quest.

then as Richard, Freg, Theodore, Charlie, Mary and Margaret walked down the west path they spotted two doors, one door can make them continue on with the quest the other door can make their quest end. Richard, Theodore, Mary and Margaret picked the door that made them continue on with the quest. Charlie and Freg picked the door that made them end the quest. Richard, Theodore, Mary and Margaret then continued on to the path that would have them meet Max, Chloe, Cole and Becca.

in the first oval, the twelve: Nichole, Judy, Ryan, Fangster, Alvin, Bob, Jason Chassidy, Jeanette, Dexter, Valerie and Brittany, Arrived. they spotted an obstacle course, what they had to do is make it past the obstacle course without touching the ground. if they make it across then they can continue on with the quest, if they touch the ground then they are out. Fangster went in the Obstacle course first and touched the floor while in the middle of the course. Jeanette went in next and also touched the ground. Jason was up next and he touched the ground. Brittany made it up next and she made it across and she is now heading for the castle to where the swords are. Ryan went in next and he touched the ground. Judy was up next and she was about to make it across but with a slip she touched the floor. Nichole was up next and she touched the ground. Then Valerie made it in the course and followed Brittany to the castle. Dexter was up next and he also made it across. Chassidy was up next and she made it across the obstacle course. and as Alvin was next, he fell on the ground. it was only Bob left, and he entered the obstacle course and managed to make it to the other side. so Bob, Brittany, Valerie, Dexter and Chassidy are going to the castle.

at the second oval the eight: Mary, Becca, Cole, Richard, Theodore, Max, Margaret and Chloe, have arrived. they spotted a labyrinth. inside the maze is a goblin, (actually a man in a goblin costume), they have to go in the maze and get out before the 'goblin' gets them, those that get caught by the goblin is out, anyone who makes it out of the maze can reach to the castle and join the others. the eight of them went in the maze. Becca got tagged by the Goblin and Max got out the Labryinth. Theodore also left the Labryinth and so did Mary. Margaret got Tagged by the goblin and so did Cole. Chloe Managed to make it out of the maze and as for Richard, he got tagged. so now Max, Theodore, Mary and Chloe then followed Valerie, Dexter, Chassidy, Brittany and Bob to the castle.

the Nine remaining people Dexter, Valerie, Theodore, Chloe, Chassidy, Mary, Bob, Max and Brittany. they have enter the castle actually one of the sets from the film lot of the movie games. in the castle is a throne room, in the throne room are six swords, one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, one purple and one white. the six that get the swords will be not only be the ones spending the night in the super cabin but they will be the team leaders of the team today and they get invincibility.

the nine started racing they also have to avoid the booby traps, there are a few hidden in the room and someone is bound to set one off. Chloe managed to get the red sword so she is captain of the red team. Max managed to get the blue flag so he is captain of the Blue team. Brittany unfortunately trigged off one of the traps and is out. Valerie managed to get the green sword so she is the leader of the green team. Theodore managed to get the Yellow sword so he is the leader of the yellow team. Dexter setted off another trap and like Brittany he is out. Chassidy managed to get the purple sword so she is the team leader of the purple team. Mary made it to the last sword which is the white sword and she is now the leader of the white team. and Bob was about to leave but he trigged off a booby trap.

the 31 arrived at the jemmy award ceremoney stage, that time of the night where someone is going home.

" Chloe, Max, Valerie, Theodore, Chassidy and Mary, you are the team captains, there are 25 campers hoping to join with you, you each are only allowed to pick 4 campers each, so that means that is 24 picked and 1 left, whoever doesn't get picked is out of the game, Chloe from the red team since made it first you can pick your first team mate, any one you want", said James.

the 25 Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlie, Bob, Simone, Freg, Michael, Tom, Nichole, Cole, Dexter, Fangster, Jason, Judy, Becca, Ryan, Joe, David, Margaret, Joshua, Charlene and Richard. are ready for who the six are wanting to pick, one of them will leave.

" for my first choice I choose Jeanette", said Chloe.

" I am up next, I choose Bob", said Max.

" I choose Ryan", said Valerie.

" I choose Joe", said Theodore.

" I pick Margaret", said Chassidy.

" I pick Brittany", said Mary.

once then Jeanette, Bob, Ryan, Joe, Margaret and Brittany joined their team. that leaves Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Charlie, Simone, Freg, Jason, Judy, Becca, David, Tom, Nichole, Cole, Dexter, Fangster, Michael, Charlene, Joshua and Richard.

" my second choice is Jason", Said Chloe.

" I choose Cole", said Max.

" I pick Fangster", said Valerie.

" I choose Charlene", said Theodore.

" I pick Tom", said Chassidy.

" I have decided to bring David on my team", said Mary.

Once Jason, Cole, Fangster, Charlene, Tom and David Joined their team. that leaves Alvin, Simon, Eleanor, Judy, Joshua, Nichole, Becca, Charlie, Simone, Freg, Dexter, Michael and Richard left ready to get picked and one of them will be leaving.

" my third player will be Simone" said Chloe.

" I pick Simon", said Max.

" I choose Dexter" said Valerie.

" Judy", said Theodore.

" I pick Joshua", said Chassidy.

" I pick Eleanor", said Mary.

as Simone, Simon, Dexter Judy, Joshua and Eleanor joined there teams. that only leave Alvin, Charlie, Freg, Becca, Michael, Nichole and Richard left.

" Alvin, Charlie, Freg, Becca, Michael, Nichole and Richard. each of the six captains can each pick one more person. and there are 7 of you. whoever doesn't get picked by any of the six will be eliminated. Chloe you one final choice, who do you pick", said James.

" Richard", said Chloe.

" we now have the red team, and they are Chloe, Jeanette, Jason, Simone and Richard. we now have Alvin, Charlie, Freg, Michael, Nichole and Becca. Max it is now you turn to pick one of them as your last team mate", said James.

" I choose Freg", said Max.

" we now the blue team and they are Max, Bob, Cole, Simom and Freg", said James.

" What, why did you choose him Max, you know you are going to regret that", said Bob.

" I know but we can use him once we are on the chopping block so if we loose he goes home", said Max.

" now I know Freg is useful for something for once" said Bob.

" oh Simon and Cole, just to you know why bob complained a bit about having Freg on our team is that, Freg is an annoying weirdo, he even stalks Mary, and freaks out too much", said Max.

" so weird he also has a weird voice" said Simon.

" yeah, he also thinks he is a good singer, but actually he isn't his singing is so annoying it sounds like you and your Brothers I hope I didn't offend you because I love the chipmunks and the Chippetes", said Bob.

" nope you didn't", said Simon.

" cool", said Bob.

" don't insult me again", said Simon.

" Valerie we now have Alvin, Charlie, Michael and Nichole and Becca. the next person is you choice. any one you choose", said James.

" I choose Alvin", said Valerie.

" so now in the green team are Valerie, Ryan, Fangster, Dexter and Alvin. we now have four campers left and one of them is going to leave today, Theodore, take you pick Charlie, Michael, Nichole, or Becca", said James.

" I choose Charlie", said Theodore.

" in the green team are Theodore, Joe, charlene, Judy and Charlie, two teams left purple and white, Chassidy there is only Michael, Nichole and Becca left, who do you choose", said James.

" I choose Michael", said Chassidy.

" in the purple team is Chassidy, Margaret, Tom, Joshua and Michael, Mary you get Last pick. Either Becca or Nichole, whoever you don't pick will be eliminated. Mary who do you choose", said James.

" I choose Nichole", said Mary.

" in the white team are Mary, Brittany, David, Eleanor and Nichole. and that only leaves you Becca, you are Eliminated", said James.

and then Becca hopped on the limo and left the film lot and never returned.

" hey Jeanette", said Ryan.

" what", said Jeanette.

" how are you and Simon going", said Ryan.

" pretty well, we are now dating", said Jeanette.

" you won't be for long", said Ryan.

" what are you talking about", said Jeanette.

" this", said Ryan but he searched in his pocket and found nothing.

" hey Jeanette, you should see this", said Alvin, as he showed her a video. the video Simon took one night of Ryan.

Jeanette Giggled and Soon everyine did and Ryan looked so embarrassed he ran straight to his cabin.

Simon who stole the photo of him and Jillian off Ryan Ripped it to shreads and threw them away.

The problem has been solved.

**THE CAMP GAMES TEAMS.**

**RED: Chloe, Jeanette, Jason, Simone, Richard.**

**BLUE: Max, Bob, Cole, Simon, Freg.**

**GREEN: Valerie, Ryan, Fangster, Dexter, Alvin.**

**YELLOW: Theodore, Joe, Charlene, Judy, Charlie.**

**PURPLE: Chassidy, Margaret, Tom, Joshua, Michael.**

**WHITE: Mary, Brittany, David, Eleanor, Nichole.**

**I was expecting to finish this chapter in a week but I did it less than a week. now I have a new poll on my profile, check it out and vote. until next time I see you.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	4. day 3: a musical

**last time on the movie games 31 campers have arrived, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Becca, Judy, Jason, Joe, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Valerie, Dexter, Cole, Chloe, Chassidy, Michael, Fangster, Tom, Nichole, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max and Freg, have been doing a medieval Challenge, Ryan blackmailed Simon, but soon Simon blackmailed Ryan. the campers did a medieval challenge, then Chloe, Max, Valerie, Theodore, Chassidy and Mary are the team Captains and in the end Becca didn't get chosen on any team and she is now eliminated. only 30 campers remaining who is going to leave next find out on the movie games.**

after what had happened yesterday Ryan has been completely humiliated and It is all Simon's fault, that is what he is thinking he blames Simon, and he is Vowing revenge for it, and what type of revenge is it, it is a revenge that will send Simon home in this day.

the 30 remaining campers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Ryan, Joe, Judy, Jason, Joshua, Margaret, David, Richard, Charlie, Mary, Max, Bob, Simone, Freg, Valerie, Cole, Chloe, Dexter, Chassidy, Michael, Tom, Nichole and Fangster are sitting at the meals eating breakfast then James arrived at the site and announced then challenge.

" today is a musical challenge, where you will be writing songs and creating the choreography and find the greater singers in your team, the team with the best song will win and the team with the worst song must send someone home, I will give you 12 hours to plan your song", said James.

the red team made their discussion on their song.

" we should do a parody or something", said Richard.

" how about let Jeanette sing, she sang beautifully singing SOS so we might as well win so she will do Solo", said Jason. then they went to write their song.

The Blue team did a discussion

" who is going to lead it", said Cole.

" uh, you are looking at the number one singer who is on your team", said Freg.

" Simon", said Cole.

" no me", said Freg.

" I guess so, of course you can, you will do Solo", said Bob.

" you see I have the voice of an angle, one hit of this I will make my team win this game, I need to get a drink", said Freg, as he went to get a Drink

" I thought we should let Simon do Solo, but we are going to win anyway", said Cole.

" no we are not, Freg is the worse singer than anyone in this world", said Bob.

" if he is then why did you let him do a Solo for this Challenge he is going to screw this up for us", said Simon.

" and if he does, then we can get rid of him, lets write the song and we shall sing it", said Bob as they went to write the song.

with the green team they chatted about their song.

" where are left behind a bit, the blue team might win", said Dexter.

" they won't, since they have Simon on the team they are useless, he ain't a good singer he is horrible", said Ryan.

" no he isn't", said Alvin.

" yes he is, he is going to screw this up and the team are going to vote him off, they don't want him on their team he is useless", said Ryan.

" more like useful, I heard you were trying to blackmail him on making Jeanette think he is cheating on her with Jillian, Just Because Becca dumped you doesn't mean you can take it out on Simon because he won the last season, leave my brother alone, besides he is right, I have made friends with the wrong sorts", said Alvin as he left.

with the yellow team Charlene made the suggestions.

" Theodore and Charlie you will do the music, Judy and Joe you will do the choreography, I will do the lyrics", said Charlene.

" hey Charlene", said Theodore.

" what", said Charlene.

" not to be rude or anything, but we should do something else other than listen to your suggestion", said Theodore.

" and what is that suppose to mean", said Charlene.

" it means that everytime we listen to you things go bad, you always screw up everything, besides Theodore is the team leader so he should make the suggestion", said Judy.

" and what would Theodore's suggestion be", said Charlene.

" not listening to yours", said Theodore.

with the blue team Bob had planned some other dance move for the choreography.

" Max have you ever done the moonwalk before", said Bob.

" no", said Max.

" maybe you can do it and it will be known as your first moonwalk", said Bob, then Freg stepped up.

" I got something else great, if we did a shaky shoulder dance to the routine, it could make the song a positive", said Freg.

" neither of us know what you are saying", said Bob.

" can we at least put it on their", said Freg.

" fine, if it can keep you to shut up", said Bob.

while the blue team continued their practice it was time for the red team to go first. Jeanette did a solo of SOS with Chloe helping he and the other boys did the dance.

" remember you can get better scores for the Lyrics, the music, the choreography and the costumes, off you go", said James.

then Jeanette and Chloe sang SOS and the theme was catchy, Jeanette and Chloe wore sexy clothes and for the choreography for the boys their dance moves is moving closer to the girls impressing them.

" okay then let's tally your scores, for the choreography I give you 4/12, for the lyrics I give you 9/12, for the costumes I give you 5/12 and for the music I give you 5/12. that gives you a total of 23/48", said James.

As Cole, Max, Bob and Simon were practising their song Freg, made his song making an adjustment to their routine.

as the four they saw Freg up to something.

" what are you up to Freg", said Bob.

" I thought we make an adjustment to our routine", said Freg.

" what", said Max.

" he means changes", said Simon.

" what kind of changes", said Cole.

" the choreography and the song, okay I admit, I made changes to everything", said Freg.

" you can't do that", said Max.

" I can do whatever I want, we are doing this my way and there is nothing you can do to stop me", said Freg angrily.

" okay chill out, you Idea is amazing", lied Simon.

" I knew you would see it my way", said Freg.

the White team were up next, their Song is a rap of the poems with the break-dancing as the choreography and cool hip hop clothing as the costume.

" I used to love hip hop and rapping when I was a kid. so for the Choreography I give you 8/12, for the lyrics I give you 9/12, for the music I give you 11/12 and for the costumes I give you 3/12 sorry but they aren't real hip hop costumes but that gives you a total of 31/48", said James.

as the blue team got ready just in case it's their turn, Freg made the changes of the costumes making them wear the same costume he is wearing.

" okay Freg this is going to far, I look like an Idiot", said Simon.

" if you look like an idiot then so would I and I don't", said Freg.

" yeah you do", muttered Max.

" what", said Freg.

" nothing", said Max.

" look these changes of yours are horrible, we are not doing this okay we are done", said Cole.

" are you sure about that, because we will lose this challenge", said Simon.

" yeah I am sure, I don't care if we lose this challenge, I don't care if we do the jemmy awards ceremony tonight, because going up on that stage dress like a delusional freak is worse than losing this challenge", said Bob.

then it was time for the blue team to come up and Freg did his song.

_Freg is the best _

_he's as cool as can be_

_Charlie's the worst_

_and he's really smelly_

_Freg is the best_

_Freg Freg Freg Freg_

_he's the coolest guy_

_in the history of History _

_yeah, Freg._

the Choreography are the lame dances and the music is a Jazz music and the lyrics were the above this paragraph and the costumes is his normal clothes (really weird clothing). the audience looked at him like he was insane.

" okay um for the Choreorgraphy I give you 4/12 for the lyrics 0/12 for the music love jazz 11/12 and for the costume 8/12 so that is a total of 21/48", said James.

" I was expecting a 0/48", said Simon.

" he screwed up now we might do the ceremony tonight", said Cole.

the purple team is up next, the song is a slow dance as Michael and Chassidy did a dance and the music Margaret did with the harp and Tom and Joshua did the song Pure imagination. they were amazing suddenly Michael tripped and fell and Chassidy landed on top of him with her lips meeting his.

" sorry", said Chassidy blushing.

" it's okay that was great", said Michael.

then James spoke up.

" okay time for scores. for the choreography I give you 6/12, for the lyrics I give you 11/12, for the music I give you 8/12 and for the costumes I give you 11/12, so that is a total of 36/48 I was thinking of giving you an extra point for the kiss but that won't be fair for the others", said James.

it was now the green team's turn to perform.

there song was also a rap of the fairy tales and the Choreography and costumes are copied off the White team, and they also did the beat boxing.

" for the choreography, I give you 10/12, for the lyrics I give you 1/12, for the music I give you 3/12 and for the costume I give you 9/12. that gives you a total of 23/48", said James.

The Yellow team are up last this song is a mix up, with Kate Perry songs. the Choreography is not much shown and the costumes are just normal.

" for the choreography I give you 6/12, for the music 7/12, for the lyrics 8/12 and for the costumes 0/12. and that is a total of 21/48", said James.

" after that the purple team won with 36, the white team are in second with 31, both the green team and red team are in third with 23 and both blue team and yellow team are in last with 21, so both the Blue team and the yellow team will be doing to jemmy awards ceremony", said James.

when night time came Charlie, Freg, Bob, Joe, Judy, Simon, Cole, Charlene, Max and Theodore are at the jemmy awards ceremony and one of them is going to leave this film lot.

" campers I have nine medals here on my plate, if I call your name you can come and claim your medal, the camper who does not receive a medal tonight must leave the film lot immediately, the first medal goes to Cole", said James then Cole went to grab a Medal.

" the next medals go to Bob, Judy and Theodore", said James. Once Theodore, Judy and Bob grabbed a medal the only leaves Charlie, Freg, Joe, Simon, Charlene and Max.

" Freg and Max", said James, once freg and Max each grabbed a medal there only leaves Charlie, Simon, Joe and Charlene.

" The next two medals go to Charlie and Joe", said James, once Joe and Charlie each grabbed a marshmallow there only leaves Simon and Charlene.

" Simon and Charlene there is only one medal left, whoever doesn't get the medal must leave the film lot", said James.

" the final medal goes to", said James.

Simon kept his fingers crossed and Charlene just relaxed knowing she is going to get this.

then James spoke up.

" Simon".

Then once Simon grabbed the last medal there only leaves Charlene left, once Charlene left the film lot Simon went to Jeanette.

" hey Jeanette", said Simon.

" it's so lucky to have you here again", said Jeanette.

" hey Jeanette, you know I wouldn't leave you right", said Simon.

" yeah", said Jeanette.

" you see, Ryan is trying to get revenge on me for making him loose his girlfriend Becca, he blackmailed me with a fake picture of me kissing Jillian, this picture is fake okay", said Simon.

" and I didn't see the picture because", said Jeanette.

" because of the video I took of Ryan", said Simon.

" okay Ryan might be putting in more revenge now since you humiliated him and I am not going to let that happen, I got an idea of what we should to him tomorrow", said Jeanette. then she whispered the plan in Simon's ear.

" oh that is a good plan well I shall see you tomorrow", said Simon.

" yeah you too", said Jeanette, then they both kissed and went their separate ways.

at the Super Trailer Michael and Chassidy were at the top on the roof.

" hey Chassidy", said Michael.

" yeah Michael", said Chassidy.

" I am sorry if I kissed you, I hope it wasn't bad", said Michael.

" no it wasn't actually it was great", said chassidy.

" really great for me to win the game for my team kissing a beautiful girl like you", said Michael.

Chassidy then Blushed.

" well I better head of to bed, Goodnight Michael", said Chassidy then she kissed his forehead and left.

" yeah goodnight Chassidy", said Michael happily.

**well day three is over and there are now 29 campers left, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Jason, Judy, Michael, Chassidy, Tom, Nichole, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone, Max, Freg, Joe, Margaret, David, Joshua, Ryan, Dexter, Cole, Chloe, Valerie, Fangster and Richard. next Chapter will be up soon, it may take longer. I also have another poll on my profile, chec it out. until next time...**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	5. day 4: howdy cowboy

**last time on the movie games 30 campers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlene, Charlie, Simone, Mary, Max, Bob, Freg, Jason, Judy, Joshua, David, Margaret, Richard, Tom, Nichole, Chassidy, Michael, Valerie, Cole, Chloe, Dexter, Fangster, Joe and Ryan did a musical Challenge, Freg screwed up for the blue team, and Charlene screwed up for the yellow team, causing them both to do the jemmy award ceremony, and Chassidy and Michael have shared their first kiss. and in the end it was Charlene who was eliminated in day three, it is now day 4 of the movie games and we only have 29 campers remaining. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlie, Mary, Max, Simone, Bob, Freg, Jason, Judy, Richard, Margaret, David, Ryan, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Cole, Joshua, Fangster, Tom and Nichole, who is going to leave in day four of the movie games. ENJOY.**

Jeanette's and Simon's plan was to make Ryan think Simon and Jeanette broke up, this plan might work.

" if we do this we might have to be separated", said Simon.

" I understand that, we have to make a pretend argument and if the others find out other than Ryan then we just tell them we are going to mess with Ryan's brain", said Jeanette.

" why mess with his brain, he was born without one", said Simon.

" okay, lets begin", said Jeanette.

Somewhere in the super cabin Michael woke up and found Chassidy asleep in his arms.

" good morning, Chassidy", said Michael.

" good morning Michael", said Chassidy, sighing, then she opened her eyes and saw she was in Michaels, arms, she got up and blushed.

" sorry Michael", said Chassidy.

" no need to apologise, this is a great morning", said Michael kissing Chassidy's cheek.

" yeah it is", sighed Chassidy happily.

" what do you think today's challenge going to be", said Michael.

" a romantic Challenge", said Chassidy as her lips met Michaels's forehead.

then the 29 campers arrived at the cafeteria and James arrived and announced the Challenge.

" todays movie genre is a cowboy movie, first part of the challenge is a duel. one person from each team has 5 minutes to go around the western town shooting each other with water gun, the three who are the least dry can do a rodeo battle for invincibility, the three who are the most dry will do a game of cards to avoid facing the jemmy award ceremony sending someone home, first game is the shoot off, lets go", said James then the 29 followed him two a western town.

" in the shoot off, representing the Red Team is Jason, representing the blue team is Max, representing the green team is Valerie, representing the yellow team is Charlie, representing the purple team is Margaret, and representing the white team is Brittany", said James.

Then Jason, Max, Valerie, Charlie, Margaret and Brittany each grabbed a water gun and started shooting each other, then five minutes later after the shoot off, James went and checked who is more dry.

" Red team, Yellow team and purple team, you three will do a rodeo game to see which team gets the super cabin, the three of you will stay in the game, Blue team, Green team and white team, will do a poker game to see who goes home", said James.

" in the rodeo game representing the Red team is Jeanette, representing the yellow team is Joe and representing the purple team is Michael, in the poker game representing the blue team is Cole, representing the green team is Dexter, and representing the white team is Mary", said James

then Jeanette, Joe and Michael went in the rodeo hall for the rodeo challenge and Cole, Dexter and Mary are in the bar doing the poker challenge.

" in the rodeo game, Jeanette is up first", said James.

" Simon if I fall off start saying I suck then we can start a fake argument, it can mess with Ryan's head", said Jeanette.

" does anyone else know about this trick other than us", Said Simon.

" everyone but Joe, Freg and Ryan, I don't trust Joe, and if Ryan knows it this trick will be ruined, and if I told Freg he won't keep the secret for long, he would just let it out and screw things up, as usual", said Jeanette.

" in a fake speech eat dirt but in real speech good luck", said Simon.

" thanks", said Jeanette as she kissed Simon.

Then Jeanette hopped on the Rodeo bull and it started bucking around and Jeanette was just hanging on for her dear life, since she is a chipmunk the risk of her injury is a big one and it might cause death. Jeanette fell off the bull.

" good job Jeanette, you managed to make it on for 30 seconds", said James.

" you suck", said Simon.

" excuse me", said Jeanette.

" you heard me, that was a completely lame thing you did, gee anybody can do that but you failed", said Simon.

" I did okay, don't insult me, at least I won't kiss anybody else unlike you kissing Jillian", said Jeanette.

" I did not kiss her, but I would rather date her more than a scrawny, clumsy, useless klutz's like you", said Simon leaving one way.

" I HATE YOU", said Jeanette as she left the different way. everyone seem shock, most acted shocked since they knew it was a trick so they decided to play along. Ryan just smiled.

" I lost my Girlfriend nerd, now you lost yours", said Ryan.

at the front Simon and Jeanette sneaked at where they met.

" that was great", said Jeanette.

" yeah, I think Ryan is falling for it", said Simon.

" yes", said Jeanette.

" lets go in separate trailers just to make sure Joe, Freg and Ryan won't get suspicious about the prank, since it is starting out well", said Simon.

" okay", said Jeanette then the two of them kissed and they went their separate ways.

back at the hall James announced the next contestant.

" up next is Joe", said James, Joe hopped on and later fell off.

" congratulations Joe one whole minute, Michael if you make it on here more than a minute then the purple team once again gets the super trailer, if not then the yellow team gets it", said James.

" good luck Michael", said Chassidy as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

" I'll do my best", said Michael Smiling.

he hopped on the Bull and it started bucking around. then he fell off and landed on his back.

" Michael are you okay", said Chassidy.

" Now that you are here yes I am", said Michael as he kissed Chassidy's forehead.

" glad your still okay Michael, and congratulations you managed to make it on for a minute and 40 seconds, congratulations the purple team once again spends the night at the super cabin", said James.

" I owe you one Michael", said Chassidy pressing her lips against his.

in the bar Cole, Dexter and Mary sat on a table ready to play poker.

" the one that looses in this game will have their team do the jemmy award ceremony", said James, then the game begin.

they each picked up five cards, then they changed old cards for new cards and then they placed in the bets and the after this the game will end.

they now revealed their cards.

" I might as well loose this since I only got two 3's what have you two have", said Cole.

" two queens", said Dexter.

" 2 Jacks", said Mary.

" so after that it is the blue team doing the jemmy awards again, where one of you will be going home tonight", said James.

it was now dark, and Simon, Cole, Max, Bob and Freg are at, the Jemmy awards ceremony.

" now just like at the camp games who ever doesn't get a medal must leave, and the first medal goes to Max", said James, then Max grabbed a medal.

" up next, the second medal goes to Freg", said James, then once Freg grabbed a medal that left Bob, Simon and Cole.

" Simon, you are safe as well", said James. then once Simon grabbed a medal and there only left Bob and Cole.

" Bob and Cole there is only one medal left, who ever doesn't get it must leave the place immediately, the final medal goes to..", said James.

Bob and Cole both looked a little bit pale.

then James spoke up.

" Bob", once Bob grabbed the final medal Cole was about to leave when Chloe came up and hugged him.

" I am going to miss you", said Chloe.

" me too, I will miss you too", said Cole.

Once Cole took the limo back home Freg chuckled evilly that his plan had worked, he thought of Cole as a threat so Freg tampered the votes and got rid of Cole.

**next Chapter might take a while, since I have workplace learning, and even more longer, because I have Exams coming up next week, but I promise you the next chapter of this story will be up soon, Cole belongs to AATC4EVER, note to you sorry for getting Cole eliminated, I promise next Chapter will be up soon, until next time.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	6. day 5: a scurvy adventure

**last time on the movie games 29 campers Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Charlie, Mary, Max, Simone, Bob, Freg, Jason, Judy, Richard, Margaret, David, Ryan, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Joshua, Fangster, Tom and Nichole did a cowboy western challenge. first it was Jason, Max, Valerie, Charlie, Margaret and Brittany played a game of the shoot off to decide which team is doing which challenge. then Jeanette, Joe and Michael did a game of staying on the rodeo bull the longest and the purple team once again gets to spend the night at the super trailer. then it was Cole, Dexter and Mary prepared to do a poker challenge, and it was the blue team doing the jemmy awards ceremony again. Simon and Jeanette created a fake argument and grudge to fool Ryan. Michael and Chassidy are getting more romantic with each other and in the end, Thanks to Freg being more delusional and tampered the votes, it was Cole who got sent home. we now have 28 campers left and they are ****Alvin, Simon, Theodore ****Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Max, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone and unfortunately Freg. who do you think is going to leave today, read, find out and enjoy.**

Chloe sat in her bed upset because her Brother Cole left.

" why did he have to leave, he was going so well and those four Just have to get rid of him", said Chloe.

" I understand how you feel, but don't worry he would want you to continue on and win the money for him", said Jeanette.

" thanks Jeanette", said Chloe.

" It's what I am here for", said Jeanette.

" so Jeanette, when are you and Simon going to keep this fake argument up", said Chloe.

" until Ryan is Eliminated", said Jeanette.

" okay", said Chloe.

then the 28 remaining campers have arrived at a ship.

" welcome campers to your fifth day of this camp, this is a pirate challenge, we are now heading for an abandon island, hidden in there is treasure, the camper that gets the treasure will give there team immunity, be careful there are tricks and traps that can eliminate you so be careful, on your marks, get set, go", said James. then the 28 campers hopped off the ship and swam to the island to find the treasure.

as they arrived the island they spotted 7 paths. Simone, David, Simon and Joe took path number one. Nichole, Dexter, Judy, and Valerie took path number two. Theodore, Ryan, Alvin and Bob took path number three. Brittany, Chloe, Joshua and Tom took path four. Margaret, Freg, Mary and Jeanette took path five. Eleanor, Fangster, Max and Richard took path six. Chassidy, Michael, Jason and Charlie took path seven.

at path one Simone, David, Simon and Joe spotted a temple floor, there could be booby traps setted up here, and they are bound to set one off, they have to walk on till they reached the door that leads to the next room.

as they started walking, David setted off the first trap, then a trapdoor open and he fell in the hole, then the trapdoor closed. Simon also fell for the same trap, and since he didn't see David fall through his trap, Simon fell through the same trapdoor. Joe and Simone continued the walk to reach the door, if one of the, opens the door they can all make it through safely. Then Joe managed to get to the door, then he and Simone made it out and went to tomb A, there are three tombs in this island, Simone and Joe went to Tomb A.

at path two Valerie, Judy, Dexter and Nichole went through and found a rapid water slide, they have to carefully get from one side to the other of the rapids without falling, in they make one false move then they will tumble down the wet water rapids and slide down like a water slide. Valerie went up first and she managed to make it across, Judy was up next but she fell and was swept away by the rapids, Then it was Dexter and he managed to make it across and followed Valerie down the path, Nichole was up last and she also managed to make it across.

Valerie, Dexter and Nichole went through the path and went to tomb A where they meet Simone and Joe.

at path 3 Bob, Alvin, Ryan and Theodore arrived at some sort of camp that has been abandoned as well, there are booby traps here so they have to get to the other side of the camp without falling for any of the booby traps. they started walking and Bob's first step triggered a trap door to open and have him fall in the hole. then Theodore Just ran out not wanting to fall for another trap, Ryan did the same Thing but trigger a cage to fall on him. now it was only Alvin left, he will follow Theodore or end his Journey. he was just about to reach to Theodore when he triggered a gun to shoot off and Alvin got hit with a Tranquilliser dart then Alvin fell unconscious.

Theodore then left the camp and went to tomb B, the tomb where Valerie, Simone, Dexter, Joe and Nichole are, it was a tomb he was in by himself for now.

Tom, Joshua, Chloe and Brittany arrive somewhere at path 4, and spotted a swamp, and a log bridge, they need to make it across the log bridge without falling in the swamp, if they make it across then there journey continues, if they fall then their journey ends. Tom went on the log first and managed to make it across, Joshua is up next but he fell in, then Chloe went up and just like Tom she made it across, and finally Brittany went on and just like Joshua, she fell in.

Tom and Chloe went into tomb B, the same tomb Theodore is in so Theodore isn't alone.

at path 5 Jeanette, Mary, Freg and Margaret spotted a cave, once they enter the cave the door will shut so that will mean they will have a short amount of time to reach the exit of the cave before the exit door shuts locking them in. they entered the cave, then the door has shut and the time has began. Jeanette, and Margaret managed to make it out and Mary and Freg are still in the cave, then another minute later Mary and Freg made it out just in time so the four of them Jeanette, Margaret, Mary and Freg moved to the third tomb called tomb C.

at path 6, Richard Max, Fangster and Eleanor spotted a chasm, they need to make it across the chasm without falling in the ravine, Richard went up the log bridge first and fell in the ravine, Max hopped on next and also fell in the ravine. up next was Fangster and he also fell in the ravine. and finally Eleanor hopped on the log and she was the only one to make it across.

so she went in to tomb C where she met Jeanette, Margaret, Freg and Mary.

at path 7 Michael Chassidy, Jason and Charlie went to an old fort, their are booby traps as well in here they can set off. just as the other three walked across, Jason ran and made it to the other side of the fort. Chassidy However fell through a trapdoor. just as Chassidy fell through the trap, Charlie made it out and followed Jason. Michael also made it out.

Michael, Jason and Charlie made it out of the fort and went there separate ways of the fort, Michael went to tomb A, Jason went to tomb B, Charlie went to Tomb C.

in tomb A Joe, Nichole, Dexter, Simone, Valerie and Michael arrive in and they spot a chasm with a safe bridge and a bridge keeper, the Bridge keeper tells them a riddle and they must answer it correctly. the riddle is...

_with a spark I light, up very bright, I don't last long and with a blow I glow dim._

Joe fell in, Dexter also fell in, Simone made it across, Valerie also made it across, Nichole made it across as well, and as for Michael he Fell in. Simone, Valerie and Nichole made it out of tomb A by getting the riddle right and the riddle is...**FIRE.**

Simone, Nichole and Valerie left the tomb and went to the lair of the treasure where they will try and get the treasure.

at tomb B are only Theodore, Tom, Chloe and Jason. they spotted a chasm and a log bridge, they must walk across the log bridge and reach the other side. Theodore was up first and he fell in. Tom was up next and he made it across. Chloe was up next and she also made it across.

" I can do this for my brother", she thought to herself.

as for Jason, as he walked on across, he fell in so it was only Chloe and Tom who is leaving Tomb B. and they headed off to the lair of the treasure.

in tomb C, Jeanette, Margaret, Mary, Freg and Eleanor and Charlie entered where they found a maze in there. there are traps in the maze and they are bound to set one off. the six of them entered the maze. Jeanette managed to solve it. so did Margaret. Mary setted off a trap and fell down a trap door. Freg was lost. Eleanor was also lost and Charlie also setted off a trap and fell in the hole down the trap door. Then Freg managed to solve the maze. and so did Eleanor. So Jeanette, Freg, Margaret and Eleanor walked in the lair of the treasures where the others are.

at the lair of the treasures there are only 9 campers left Eleanor, Nichole, Margaret, Valerie, Chloe, Jeanette, Tom, Freg and Simone.

there are three courses of the lair, one is the tiles of luck where they must stand on the correct tiles to avoid the trap door. second is the balancing pole where they must walk across on the poll without touching the ground. and finally is the maze where they must go through and solve to get the treasure and the camper that get's the treasure get that person's team and himself/herself invincibility.

at the tiles of luck, Valerie fell down a trapdoor, Margaret made it through, Jeanette also made it through, Eleanor fell down the trap door, Nichole also fell in, Tom also fell down the trap door, Simone made it across, Chloe fell in, freg made it across.

Margaret, Jeanette, Simone and Freg walked on the balancing pole and reached to the other side, Margaret made it across. Jeanette also made it across, Simone fell off and Freg also fell off so that only leaves Jeanette and Margaret.

the two of them headed for the maze trying to search for the treasure, If Jeanette finds it, then the red team spends the night in the super trailer and if Margaret finds it then the purple team will spend the night in the super trailer, they were both soon lost then they were both getting the hang of the maze and at the end it was Margaret who found the treasure so for the third day in a row the purple team spends another night in the super trailer.

since the yellow team are the first to lose all their players in the challenges in the island, they will have to do the jemmy awards ceremony.

Judy, Charlie, Joe and Theodore are at the jemmy award ceremony.

" campers I have three medals here if I call your name you may come and claim you medal, the camper who does not receive a medal must leave, the first medal goes to Judy", said James. then Judy grabbed a medal and there only leaves Charlie, Joe and Theodore.

" Charlie you are also safe", said James, then Charlie grabbed a medal leaving Joe and Theodore left.

" Theodore and Joe there is only one medal left here, the camper who does not get it must leave", said James.

" the final medal goes to".

" Joe", said James then Joe grabbed the last medal and that only left Theodore.

Theodore was about to leave when Eleanor went to him and gave him a big kiss.

" good bye Theodore, I love you", said Eleanor.

" I love you to, please continue on this for me", said Theodore, as he hopped on the limo and the limo took off and drove into the distance.

the 28 campers now turned to 27.

**well then we now have 27 campers left, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Judy, Jason, Joshua, David, Margaret, Richard, Joe, Chassidy, Michael, Tom, Nichole, Valerie, Dexter, Fangster, Chloe, Charlie, Simone, Mary, Bob, Max and Freg. once the next chapter is up, the next camper leaves, until next Chapter.**

**GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Day 6: the aftermath

**last time on the movie games 28 campers ****Alvin, Simon, Theodore ****Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Max, Charlie, Mary, Bob, Simone and Freg. did a pirate challenge, doing a heap of hepatic challenges their, at the end Margaret grabbed the treasure and the Purple team once again for the third time in a row won invincibility and the yellow team did the jemmy awards ceremony and it was Theodore who took the boot home, only 27 campers remaining and at the end of this day 27 will turn to 26. who do you think is going to leave today in this episode of the movie games. This episode is going to be an aftermath where the 5 first eliminated campers get interviewed.**

" hello and welcome to the movie games aftermath I am Jerry", said Jerry.

" and I am Cherry, today we are going to interview the first five campers that have been eliminated, and at the end they will have there own revenge by getting rid of one camper who is still in the game, before we do that lets show out our first guest, he is Ryan best friend and he was the first camper to leave in the movie games and here he is, Xander", said Cherry.

Then Xander appeared on the stage.

" hello Xander, now here I am going to ask you some questions, the first one is how did it feel to be back on the new season for another shot at the $25,000", said Jerry.

" it felt great, but since I got voted off first it now feel horrible", said Xander.

" now, here we have our next guest, Becca", said Jerry.

" now Becca, you have been eliminated twice being in second last place twice, how does that feel", said Cherry.

" horrible, because in this season those other idiots were too stupid to not pick the only valuable player around here", said Becca.

" and the valuable player obviously isn't you", said Jerry.

Becca shot Jerry a death glare.

" okay let's show our next guest before Becca freaks out on what Jerry said and here she is Charlene", said Cherry.

" now Charlene, last season in the camp games you were in fifth place, but now in here the movie game you were in 30th place", said Jerry.

" I got eliminated because my team betrayed me since I have done so much for them, and they betrayed me", said Charlene.

" is that worse when you betrayed them", said Cherry.

" what do you mean", said Charlene.

" well last season you, Jeanette and Eleanor performed an alliance and You betrayed it when Eleanor got eliminated", said Jerry.

" well Eleanor got what was coming to her, insulting me", said Charlene.

" well our next Camper Cole is here", said Cherry.

" Cole, first OC to be eliminated, how shocking", said Jerry.

" yeah really shocking", said Cole.

" well a big thanks to AATC4EVER for sending him to the show", said Jerry.

" okay and now our final guest of the day, Theodore", said Cherry.

" so Theodore you have been eliminated thankfully Simon didn't tamper the votes", said Jerry.

" well, first off Simon was Sy when the votes were tampered, and second off, I felt sad that I didn't make it as far as I did last season", said Theodore.

" are you still rooting for Eleanor to get that money", said Jerry.

" yes, Besides, I don't care if I got eliminated, I guess I love Eleanor more than I love the money", said Theodore.

Then the audience of the show went awww.

" well, in this episode one of the 27 campers still in the game are going to leave, here is what is going to happen, the five campers are going to select one of the 27 campers, and the five campers that get chosen will be sent here to do a death match, the four that win will return to the movie games film lot, the losing camper will stay with the other five", said Jerry.

" Xander, you go first, who do you want to see eliminated", said Cherry.

" Charlie", said Xander.

" why would you choose Charlie, he is like the nicest guy on that show", said Cherry.

" well I hate nice", said Xander.

" Becca you are up next, who do you choose", said Jerry.

" I choose Alvin", said Becca.

" why", said Jerry.

" well I know Brittany can't last five minutes without Alvin now that them two are dating so that is why I choose Alvin", said Becca.

" ooh, this must be revenge on Alvin because Alvin has done nothing", said Jerry.

" well Charlene who do you choose to eliminate", said Cherry.

" I pick Simone, (the human Simon, from my story the Crystal maze), I chose him because of his intelligence, I find them as a threat so that is why he must leave", said Charlene.

" Cole, it's you turn who do you pick", said Jerry.

" I decided to eliminate Max because Freg told me it was Maxes fault I was eliminated", said Cole.

" and now it is you Theodore who do you eliminate", said Cherry.

" David, I find him as a threat to this game, he tampered the votes to get rid of Judy, now he might tamper some more votes and keep them coming until he wins", said Theodore.

" so Charlie, Alvin, Simone, Max and David will be doing a match against each other, the other 22 campers Simon, Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Mary, Bob, and Freg are still in the game", said Jerry.

half an hour later Alvin, Charlie, Simone, David and Max have arrived on stage.

" Alvin, Max, Simone, Charlie, David, welcome to the Movie games aftermath, four of you may leave and continue on for the twenty five grand, one of you will stay here and face elimination", said Jerry.

" now the challenge is a quiz, I will give you questions about what happened in the camp games, correct answers will give you a point, wrong answers will keep your score, the four campers to get five points will stay in the game and the other camper will be eliminated", said Cherry.

" first question: which challenge in the camp games was based off a movie/book= (A) Harry potter, (B) The hunger games, (C) Percy Jackson", said Jerry.

Charlie said C, Alvin said B, Simone said B, Max said C, and David said A.

" Alvin and Simone, the two of you both got the answer correct, so you each get a point", said Jerry.

" next question: who won the camp games= (A) Simon, (B) Ryan, (C) Jeanette", said Cherry.

Charlie said B, Alvin said A, Simone said C, Max said C and David said C.

" Alvin the correct answer is Simon, so you get another point", said Cherry.

The scores are now Charlie= 0, Alvin= 2, Simone= 1, Max= 0, David= 0.

" next question: Which camper was the only camper left in a team= (A) Simon, (B) Theodore, (C) Alvin", said Cherry.

Charlie said A, Alvin said C, Simone said B, Max said C, and David said C.

" Alvin, Max, David the three of you got the answer right, the three of you each get a point", said Cherry.

" the next question is: Alvin is the only camper on a team but which team was it= (A) the Red team, (B) the Blue team, (C) the Green team", said Jerry.

Charlie said C, Alvin said A, Simone said A, Max said C, and David said C.

" Alvin and Simon the two of you got the answer right so you each get a point", said Jerry.

" Alvin if you get this question right you will still have the chance to get that money, the question is: Who was the first camper to get eliminated= (A) Xander, (B) Brittany, (C) Richard", said Cherry.

Charlie said A, Alvin said C, Simone said B, Max said A, and David said A.

" Simone you have got the answer right so you get a point", said Jerry.

The scores are now: Charlie= 0, Alvin= 4, Simone= 3, Max= 1, David= 1.

" Charlie you need to get any question right to stay in the game because you might be eliminated in the rate of score you are in now", said Cherry.

" the next question is: True or False, The order of the camp games elimination from 16th to 2nd is Brittany, Becca, Judy, Richard, Margaret, Xander, Theodore, Jason, Eleanor, Joshua, David, Charlene, Alvin, Jeanette and Ryan", said Jerry.

Charlie said FALSE, Alvin said TRUE, Simone said TRUE, Max said TRUE, and David said TRUE.

" Alvin, Simone, Max and David, the four of you answered correctly so you each get a point, Alvin, you got your five answers correctly so you are still in the game", said Cherry.

" next question: what was Simon's Evil personality= (A) Svetlana, (B) Chester, (C) Sy", said Jerry.

Charlie said B, Simone said A, Max said B and David said A.

" Neither of you got the answer correct", said Cherry.

" now next question is: TRUE OR FALSE Simon got rid of his personality's at the Flag race episode", said Cherry.

Charlie said TRUE, Simone said TRUE, Max said FALSE and David said FALSE.

" Max and David you both get a point, the correct episode where Simon got rid of his personality's was the talent show episode", said Jerry.

" next Question: How Many campers where there in the Hunger games episode of the camp game= (A) 10, (B) 9, (C) 11", said Cherry.

Charlie said C, Simone said B, Max said C and David said C.

" nobody has got the answer right now this next question is easy: Which challenge was Theodore Eliminated on= (A) the dare challenge, (B) the hunger games challenge, or (C) the talent show challenge", said Jerry.

Charlie said B, Simone said C, Max said B, and David said A.

" Charlie you got your first question right, Max you got another question right as well", Said Jerry.

" our next question is: who got eliminated in the board game Tournament= (A) Brittany, (B) Jeanette, (C) Eleanor", said Cherry.

Charlie answered B, Simone answered A, Max answered C, David answered B.

" Max, you got the correct answer, so once again you get a point", said Jerry.

The score is now: Charlie= 1, Simone= 3, Max= 4, and David= 2.

" Max, you just need to get one more question right to continue on with the game, the next question is: TRUE OR FALSE, the camper who won invincibility in the hunger games challenge was Ryan", said Cherry.

Charlie said TRUE, Simone said FALSE, Max said TRUE, and David said False.

" David and Simone, you both got an answer correct, so you each get a point, and I can reveal that the real winner of the hunger games challenge was Jeanette Max and Simone you both need to get one more question answered correctly if you want to stay in the game, Charlie you are having a chance of facing elimination", said Cherry.

" the next question is: what was the cabin where the winning teams get to stay at if they win= (A) Super cabin, (B) First class cabin, (C) victor cabin", said Jerry.

Charlie answered A, Simone answered B, Max answered B and David answered C.

" Charlie you have got the answer correct", said Jerry.

" next question is: how many weeks were spent in the camp games= (A) 1, (B) 2, (C) 3", said Cherry.

Charlie answered B, Simone answered C, Max answered C and David answered C.

" Charlie you once again got another question correct, you are starting to catch up", said Cherry.

" next question: Which Camper did not make it to the final 5= (A) Alvin, (B) Becca, (C) Charlene", said Jerry.

Charlie answered A, Simone answered C, Max answered C and David answered C.

" nobody has got the answer right, it was Becca who did not make it to the final five", said Jerry.

" next question is: how many boxes were there in the box challenge in day 2 of the camp games= (A) 30, (B) 41, (C) 52", said Cherry.

Charlie said C, Simone said C, Max said C and David said B.

" Charlie, Max and Simone you each got the question right so you each get a point, Simone, Max you both have reached five points, the both of you are still in the game, Charlie if you get this next question right then you will be the last one taken the final spot being in the next game, and David will be eliminated if that happens", said Cherry.

" this question is: TRUE OR FALSE the final six of the camp games are David, Charlene, Simon, Alvin, Ryan and Jeanette", said Jerry.

Charlie answered False and David answered False.

" the answer was true, next question: who was first eliminated in the Green team= (A) Theodore, (B) Eleanor, (C) Charlene", said Cherry.

Charlie answered C and David answered B.

" the answer was Theodore being eliminated, next question: how many campers were there when it was the talent show challenge= (A) 4, (B) 6, (C) 8", said Jerry.

Charlie said A and David said B.

" David got the answer right so the two of you have four points each, we are running out of time so you two will draw straws, who ever has the short straw is eliminated", said Cherry.

the two picked a straw and it was Charlie who got the short straw.

" David, you are still in the game, Charlie, you are eliminated", said Cherry.

**well Charlie is eliminated and there are now 26 campers left ****Alvin, Simon, ****Brittany Jeanette, Eleanor, Ryan, Jason, Judy, Margaret, David, Richard, Joshua, Chassidy, Michael, Dexter, Valerie, Chloe, Tom, Nichole, Fangster, Joe, Max, Mary, Bob, Simone and Freg. next chapter will be soon, until next time I see you.**

******GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
